piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Groves
Theodore Groves was a Lieutenant serving with the Royal Navy forces stationed at Port Royal, under the command of Commodore James Norrington. He later became an officer of the East India Trading Company after Lord Cutler Beckett took over Port Royal. He was also second-in-command, next to Beckett, aboard the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]. Biography Early Life At some point in his life, Theodore Groves became part of the Royal Navy under the command of Lieutenant James Norrington and Governor Weatherby Swann. Later, he became part of the troops located in Port Royal, which were in command of James Norrington when he was promoted Lieutenant. Royal Navy and Will Turner successfully took the Dauntless]] It was Lieutenant Theodore Groves who alerted Commodore Norrington to Jack Sparrow's attempt to commandeer the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] from the Port Royal harbor during Will Turner's quest to rescue Elizabeth Swann. Groves accompained Norrington as he and his marines boarded the Dauntless, only to watch on helplessly as Sparrow and Turner jumped ship and fled in the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. This daring maneuver impressed Groves, who voiced his admiration of Sparrow. Norrington, however, did not share the sentiment. Groves later fought against Hector Barbossa's undead pirates aboard the Dauntless at Isla de Muerta. He survived the battle, and remained in service with the Royal Navy. .]] East India Trading Company After Lord Cutler Beckett took control of Port Royal, Groves later became an officer for the East India Trading Company. He was stationed as a lieutenant aboard the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] as of Jack Sparrow's rescue from Davy Jones' Locker. He once again commented on Sparrow's skill and good fortune, after the pirate escaped the Endeavour to rejoin his crew, to where the Endeavour wouldn't be able to pursue. Groves remained onboard when they found Shipwreck Cove and during the battle at Calypso's maelstrom. Later in the battle, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman turned to attack the Endeavour. When Lord Beckett failed to respond to the attack of the Pearl and the Dutchman, Groves gave the order to abandon ship. Unlike Beckett, Groves and his men escaped the Endeavour before its destruction. Back to the Royal Navy , Barbossa, Groves, and Gibbs on the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]].]] After the war against piracy, Theodore Groves was transferred back to the British Royal Navy. He was stationed aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], a frigate of the Royal Navy which was docked in London. To his surprise, he discovered that the ship is captained by none other than Hector Barbossa, former pirate captain of the Black Pearl, who has become a privateer in the service of England and a trusted advisor on the Court of King George II. By the King's orders, the HMS Providence was sent to pursue the Queen Anne's Revenge, a ship of a notorious pirate Blackbeard, to the legendary Fountain of Youth. Behind the scenes *Theodore Groves was portrayed by Greg Ellis in The Curse of the Black Pearl, At World's End and On Stranger Tides''http://movies.nytimes.com/movie/456258/Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides/cast. Appearances *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' References External links *The Greg Ellis Forum Category:East India Trading Company officials Category:HMS Endeavour crew Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:Lieutenants Category:Males Category:Royal Navy officers Category:Inhabitants of Port Royal Category:HMS Providence crew